


true as the tide, free as a wind swell

by rukhnabad



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Are they.............you know......, Missing Scene, Seasickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukhnabad/pseuds/rukhnabad
Summary: merlane and kubard on the boat in that one scene
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	true as the tide, free as a wind swell

The journey across the inland sea had hardly begun, and it was already proving to be an exhausting one. If Merlane had his way, they would have travelled by land to Ecbatana. Unfortunately, escorting a blind princess and her attendant through miles of invaded territory was probably not the safest option. Contrary to what he’d always heard of it, the gentle rocking of the sea had done nothing to calm Merlane’s nerves. If anything, the nauseating sway had only made him even more agitated than he already was over the sudden disappearance of his sister. He was hunched over the side of the ship, scowling down at the water in a futile attempt to ground himself. Getting coerced into aiding some royal he’d never even heard of is not what he’d imagined when he first set out on this search. The seasickness was just an added bonus. 

A quiet chuckle from beside him pulled Merlane out of his brooding, and he looked to the source of the offense. Leaning over the edge of the ship a few feet away was Kubard. Watching him. 

Merlane narrowed his eyes and wondered how long he’d been watched without notice. “What?”

Kubard shrugs and turns his gaze back to the sea. “Just observing. The water really pisses you off that much?”

“No,” Merlane scoffed. “Not the water. This whole trip. We have no idea what we’ll be walking into once we land.” In an attempt to deflect from his current predicament, he continued. “Hell, I barely know you, let alone these people.” Though they’d already decided to cooperate with one another, Merlane thought it wasn’t too unreasonable to still have some reservations about where he puts his trust.

“There’s not much to know about me,” Kubard said simply. “I’m just a traveler.”

“A traveler with weapons armor befitting a knight?” Merlane pointed out.

After another deep laugh, Kubard continued. “Appearances can be deceiving. I’m not much for soldiering around, these days. I prefer to have less obligations on my plate.”

“So you’re a deserter, then.”

Something bitter flashed in Kubard’s normally nonchalant face for a moment. “Not in my eyes. Loyalty should be earned.” He paused and seemed to think for a moment before continuing. “And I don’t care to take part in anyone’s desperate squabble for the throne.”

Merlane hummed. “Something we agree on, at least. The Zott Clan might live within the boundaries Pars, but we don’t abide by their laws. Doesn’t matter to us who sits on the throne or who gets offed.” He pulled his gaze away from the water and tried to focus only on the man beside him. Having to look up so high to meet Kubard’s eyes, Merlane suddenly felt very small standing before him. He swallowed once and took a deep breath to settle himself.

Kubard raised an eyebrow at him. “Getting seasick?” he asked. Having been on several unpleasant warship journeys in his career, he was no stranger to the illness. Not that he’d ever personally suffered from the curse of a sensitive stomach, though. 

“No.” Merlane set his hands on the wood before him. “Maybe a little.”

A knowing smile crept across Kubard’s face and he remembered just who his companion was. “This is your first time at sea, isn’t it?”

Merlane nodded and closed his eyes. He’d only even seen the ocean a few times before now. The Zott Clan was far better suited to roaming the mountains than the seas, he thought. “I’d always heard it described as tranquil and beautiful,” he said. “That isn’t the impression I’m getting at all.”

“Keep your eyes on the horizon,” Kubard said. After a moment, he added, “And try not to throw up on anyone.”

Merlane peeked his eyes open again and fixed them on the faint outline of the horizon against the setting sun. “I’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
